Patients with sarcomas are studies for evidence of serum reactivity against tumor-specific determinants expressed on cultured syngeneic tumor cells using techniques of immunofluorescent staining. Roles of tissue-specific xenogeneic antibodies are investigated for possible approaches to developing method of immunotherapy in a carcinogen-induced pancreatic carcinoma in hamsters.